Bruce Was Right
by TheEvilDer
Summary: Request FIC: Diana Prince attends the funeral of fallen comrade Clark Kent and consoles Martha Kent leading to some rather interesting events to follow
1. Chapter 1

**This story was done as a request and I hope that they enjoy it! Sorry that it took so long but here it is your Martha Kent/Diana Prince fic!**

 **REQUEST: "** **do you remember clark's funeral can you do something where diana finds Martha in the kitchen crying and consoles her and she kiss her but has to leave to help bruce find flash aquaman and cyborg and two days later she returns to kent famer to Martha to talk also can you do something where Martha meets her naked in her robe wit it hanging open**

* * *

Diana Prince could never understand men, they were weak compared to the elder Amazonian not just physically but mentally as well. After hundreds of years living alongside man Diana still couldn't comprehend how men could be so easily swayed by their own feeling, allowing their emotions to control their actions. Diana has watched as various civilizations and empires had fallen all because of the weak minds of man.

Standing beside Bruce Wayne here in this open field, Diana recalled the events that had brought her to this very moment. Lex Luther and his crazed paranoia had been what first drew her here to Metropolis and after Bruce had stolen back her photo from long ago, revealing her secret identity as the superheroine Wonder Woman, she had tried to catch the first train out but had been stopped by the the all out brawl between the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight. Both of these powerful men had been influenced by their own feeling and if the woman known as Lois Lane had not come in time to stop the two fools, well there would have been much more lives taken that day.

"Ms. Prince." The rough voice interrupts her train of thought.

Diana turns to the man beside her and she immediately takes in the sight of the dark circles under the man's eyes. Bruce Wayne looked many years older than he actually was, aged by the stress of his heroic days.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Will you join me?" That's right, he was talking to her before she had started her reminiscing. Her confusion must have been obvious because the tired looking man continues.

"The other meta-humans. We need to find them before others like Luther get to them first, we owe as much to Clark."

He was right, it was only a matter of time before others would follow in the insane masterminds footsteps. Gathering the other would be for the best.

"Yes Mr. Wayne, I will join you. Maybe mankind does deserve another chance."

"Yes we do," He places a hand on the brunettes shoulder and squeezes gently, in a form of comfort, " but first let's show our respects to Ms. Kent and Ms Lane. We'll leave right after."

And with that the new partners make their leave, following after the small group of people who had gathered to show their respects to the young Clark Kent. Diana might have thought the man was foolish but in the end he had earned all her respect, for only a true man would give up his life to save the many.

Walking back to the farmhouse was made in silence, aside from the soft murmuring and sniffles coming from some of the guest but Diana paid them no mind, she held her head up high and took strong strides through the overgrown field in her black Jimmy Choo's.

Her stride only slowed when she reached the porch of the Kent home. Diana paused for a moment waiting for her companion to join her, she hadn't realised she had pulled so much ahead of him. When Bruce finally caught up, the pair entered the home.

It was in all form and purposes a small home. A very small and old home, from the dated wallpaper to the pocket-sized living room. Now Diana wasn't always the wealthiest person but even her cheapest apartment was double the size of this room.

Bruce gently places his hands once again on her shoulders, gripping the cool black material and assisting Diana in the removal of the coat. She gratefully allowed the millionaire to remove the coat and place it on the simple coat hanger beside the front door.

On instinct Diana adjusted the thick straps of the well-fitted simple black dress, pulling down the parts of the dress that had ridden up during her walk.

"I believe Ms. Kent is in the dining room." Bruce leads the short trip there and Diana follows closely behind the taller man, trying to avoid running into the many other guest that have pushed their way into the room. It was a tight squeeze and Diana was thankful to see the familiar face of Lois Lane amongst the crowd.

What really caught her attention was the woman besides the young reporter. Diana's breathe in her throat, and she could swear the world had stopped for a moment as she took in the older woman.

The greying auburn hair only added to the appeal for Diana and as she approached and her eyes locked with the older woman, she could feel her heart pounding against her chest at the sight of the green eyes.

Her feet carried her over almost robotically until she was but a footlength away from the aged beauty. Still their eyes remained locked until a small cough had drawn the green orbs away. Diana hated her partner for interrupting but remained silent.

"Ms. Kent. My name is Bruce Wayne, I was a friend of your sons. I just wanted to come over and give you my condolences, he was..the best man I have ever met. I've never met someone with such a big heart as Clark had."

 _This is Clark Kent's mother_? Thought the young Amazonian.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. I had no idea Clark was friends with such an influential person as yourself."

"It was a new friendship, ma'am."

"Well thank you very much for coming today..Clark would have really appreciated your presents here."

All Diana could do was stare, the raspy voice of the woman freezing her to her spot and she shifted uncomfortably as the tell all sign of her attraction pooled in her stomach, as well as her lace underwear.

But this was wrong! Not because this was a woman she was lusting after, Diana Prince in her hundreds of years of life had many women and men warm her bed at night, but it was wrong that this woman was a grieving mother of a fallen comrade.

Several thoughts ran through her head, the different ways she could defile this woman and make her kneel in submission before her. Different ways to make love to the woman and have her crying out to all the Gods. But she forced these thoughts back and subtly changed her features to a face of indifference.

"Hello Ms. Kent, my name is Diana Prince. I was also a new acquaintance of your son," Diana reaches her hand out and without hesitation Martha places her hand into the brunettes, "I want you to know that although I had only just met your son, he had my out most respect. It was an honor to meet Clark Kent and I'm honored to have worked alongside him, for this brief time. He was a good man."

* * *

Martha was taken back by the brunette from the moment she had first caught eye of her, from the muscular feminine figure all the way up to the sharp cheekbones. She felt like one of those pesky birds she always chased out of the corn fields, hypnotized by shiny beautiful things. This woman was definitely a beauty. Martha didn't know if it was jealous jealousy or longing running through her veins.

The older woman hadn't felt her body react this way in years, not since Jon anyway.

When the woman continued to approach she found her eyes locking with the other womans and she could swear the world went silent, so silent you could hear the pumping of Mrs. Mayweathers oxygen tank all the way from the next room.

The mystery woman invaded Martha's personal space and it took what little strength she had not to take a step back from the pure powerful aura the woman sent off in waves through her body.

She tried her best to pay attention to the words of condolences from Bruce Wayne but the feeling of those stunning brown eyes boring into the side of her head was just calling for her. She spoke when she needed to speak, trying hard not to make it obvious that she was uninterested in what the man had to say.

She had many people giving a similar speeches all day and after the first 10 she had stopped really listening only nodding and accepting hugs of comfort from people she hardly knew, but were friends of Clark's.

Finally the woman introduced to herself and Martha had to stop herself from gasping at the sexy accent that seemed to flow out of the beautiful full lips. On overdrive Martha reached out her hand for the brunettes, grasping it in her firm shake.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Prince."

"Please call me Diana."

Suddenly another figure came into view, it was Mr. Johanssen from the neighboring farm. He told Martha of the shortage of snacks in the living room and she gladly took this as a way to catch her breath.

"Mr. Wayne, Diana. Please excuse me for a moment. Y'know these country people need some food in their bellies or else there's gonna be an all out wrestling war in there and we really don't want that." She joked.

Exiting the dining room, Martha heading through the doors to the kitchen. Thankfully the room was empty and she gasped for air, groaning at the burn she felt in her lungs.

What was happening with her? This was her son's funeral for God's sake and here she was crushing on her son's hot friend? No Martha Kent was a strong woman not some heart-eyed teenager, she could control her feelings.

Heading straight for the freezer, Martha pulled out the large bowl of tuna mix deciding to make some more finger sandwiches for the hungry hands outside. She needed another tray to lay them out on, so she went on a search for a container. Finally she spotted one on the very top shelf of her cupboard, the shelf was way to high for her to reach herself so she imagined it was probably Clark that had placed the glass platter up there.

Stretching out onto her tiptoes, she could feel the edge of the glass on the tips of her fingers. Placing one hand down on the counter, Martha attempted to stretch a bit more until she could just barely wrap two fingers over the rim.

"Ms. Kent." The voice made her jump and her hand slapped down on the glassware sending it tumbling down, straight for her face.

Martha braced herself for impact but nothing came, not even the sound of glass shattering. Wrenching her eyes open she sees the glass platter is being held in the hands of Diana Prince, a Diana Prince who couldn't possibly have made it across the room in the matter of seconds to catch the platter.

"How did you….," the past conversation raced through her mind and stopped on the statement the brunette had made about working with Clark, " You said you worked with Clark...I'm guessing it wasn't for the planet, huh?"

The woman chuckled, gently placing the platter down on the counter. This is when Martha noticed how close together they were, especially when the brunette straightened up. Their chest only a few inches away from one anothers.

"You are a very smart woman, ."

"Well who else did you think Clark got it from?" Another chuckle.

"Since you figured it out allow me to make a promise to you, which is the real reason why I am here," Diana picked up both of Martha's hands from their spot against the older woman's side, " Clark cared for you very much Ms. Kent. So much that he happily risked his life and honor to keep you safe."

Martha's heart clenched at the statement, already tears began to fill her eyes.

"He has done so and not only your life but millions of more are now saved by his actions, including mine. Back home such a risk is rewarded with a vow of loyalty to the saviour and I would like to extend this vow to you," She places two soft kisses on Martha's knuckles on both hands, " I vow to keep you safe and to honor you for the rest of my life. Martha Kent, I give you my blood, my sweat, my mind and..my body."

Brown orbs mingle with the tearful green and the intensity of their stares speaks volume throughout the room. Martha can feel herself falling down this hole of no return and she can't do anything to stop it.

Without a warning Martha snatches her right hand away, tangling her finger into the soft brown locks and pulling the woman to meet her halfway. The lips collide and all worries leave the two women at this moment. Instead their focus is on the kiss.

A little suckle on her bottom lips causes Martha to deepen the kiss, allowing entrance to Diana's exploring tongue. Both Martha's hands are tangled in Diana's hair, both pulling and pushing the brunette's head. While Diana's hands have found their place on the older woman's ass, clenching the woman through the silky black material.

They only pull away when the need for air is too much for both of them but Diana does not move back, instead she lays her forehead against Martha's. It takes a few silent moments for their breathing to calm down.

"I'm so sorry.." Says Martha pulling her head back and away but Diana stops her. Her hands have moved up from the older womans ass to grasp onto Martha's hips, keeping her in place.

"It's ok Martha. I understand, you needed this and I am more than happy to provide you comfort."

"We shouldn't be doing this Ms. Prince we shouldn't-"

Diana interrupts her, placing one more small kiss onto Martha's now kiss-swollen lips.

"You don't need to give me an answer now. Bruce and I are leaving on a trip, i don't know how long I will be gone, it could be days or even months," Diana raises one hand to tuck back a stray auburn lock, " You have all the time in the world to consider my offer and when I come back maybe I can help to persuade you a bit."

Martha had no idea how to respond to that, instead just gaping at the brunette as she pulled away and exited the kitchen back into the dining room. Once again she was alone in the kitchen, face red and breathing labored. Like a reflex to stress, Martha frantically ran her hands through her hair not realizing that there was a disappointment there because her fingers missed running through brunette curls.

Catching her breath and making sure the flush has completely left her cheeks, checking her reflection in the glass platter that her savior had broughten down for her. She shakes her head putting thoughts of what the hell just happened behind her for now.

Martha continues the task she had started before with the sandwiches ignoring the tell all sign of her attraction for the young woman. Today was her son's funeral not some sleazy bar that people come to pick up people, she wouldn't even entertain the thought.

* * *

Days turned into months as Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne travelled around the nation in search of the three meta-humans Lex Luther had discovered. First they stopped in Central city where they spent days chasing down the speeder known as Flash or commonly known as Barry Allen , when they told him of their plan to unite gifted people the young boy was more than happy to join them on their hunt.

Then they went on a journey to hunt down Victor Stone a young man whom after being in a horrible accident that resulted in him losing half of his body, was creating into a robotic man by the hands of his father. It didn't take much to get him on board with the plan. He referred to himself as Cyborg and the group referred to him like that.

Aquaman was bit more difficult to find, taking a chunk of two months to hunt down the elusive underwater hero, he was also the most difficult to convince to join the team. It took Diana beating some sense into him to get him to join.

The entire span of their journey Diana's thoughts had been flooded by the memory of what had happened in the Kent's kitchen with Martha Kent and she couldn't wait to head back to Metropoils. So when the group was finally gathered together, Diana was the first person to enter the Bruce Wayne personal plane to head to Martha.

The entire flight was torture for the usually composed Amazonian and she found her thoughts covered with doubts. What if Martha didn;t accept her proposal? What if Martha was so disgusted by her that the woman refused to take Diana's protection?

The thoughts were poisoning her mind and putting the woman into an extremely grumpy mood, something Barry and Victor had witnessed firsthand when they accidentally spilled their drink on her on one particularly rough rock of the plane.

As soon as the plane landed she was out of the plane and flying the short distance to the Kent's farm, ignoring the calls of the boys. Being in the air allowed her to clear her mind, so much so she almost passed right by the home.

Dropping down in a cloud of dust she finally reached her destination and was now on the very creaky porch of Martha Kent's home. She approached the off white door, dusting some of the dirt off of her war ridden armor. She had changed into it before the flight, being too exhausted to change out of the shockingly comfortable steel.

With confidence in hand she knocked on the door and waited.

She could hear footsteps from the other side of the door until they stopped right on the other side before rushing away. Diana was heartbroken. Had Martha seen whom was at her door and ran away when she saw that it was Diana who stood on her porch?

Diana was about to turn away and fly off, probably to go to some bar and pick up someone to warm her rejected heart but reapproaching footsteps stopped her and the door in front of her was pulled open revealing a rather disheveled Martha Kent to stand before her.

A disheveled Martha Kent in just a short white silk robe.

Diana didn't know where to look everything about the auburn haired woman just screamed 'take me' and Diana finally settled on dragging her eyes up from the surprisingly long smooth leg to the small curves of the woman's waist, up her bust to land on the flushed cheeks of the woman's face.

"Ms. Kent."

"Ms. Prince."

The women were locked in a staring match with such an intensity that it through Diana for a loop, how such a woman could affect her with just look was troubling for the experienced warrior.

"Have you taken a thought to my offer, Martha?"

The older woman just smirked before reaching for the knot that held her robe together, untying the knot with such ease it would make a boy scout cry.

Diana was frozen in her shiny steel boots as the robe fell open to reveal the naked body of the woman before her. Martha maybe aged but damn did this woman keep in shape. Her smooth stomach and light pink protruding nipples called out for Diana's kisses and the landing strip of trimmed hair urged Diana to drop down to her knees right now and here to bury her face in it.

Diana wanted to take this woman and she would especially now that she had permission to do so.

Martha moved to the side of the wide open doorway before turning away completely and dropping the robe entirely, her bare ass in complete view to the lusty brunette. She made her way up the stairs, stopping only a few steps up before spinning back around to face the still frozen woman on her front porch.

"Well are you coming up here or what, Ms. Prince?" This snapped the said woman out of her trance and with beyond human speed that could rival that of Barry Allen, Diana entered the home slamming the door behind her. " By the way you can leave the armor on...for now atleast."

Oh Diana Prince was definitely going to leave the armor on, she needed any advantage she could get over the woman. With a small grin on her face she raced up the stairs following the jiggling ass of her soon to be lover.

Diana must admit Bruce was right. Not all men are that bad..or well women in this case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part of the request.**

 ***WARNING* Sexual Content Ahead**

Martha had no clue what she had gotten herself into, what with this goddess chasing her up the stairs had in mind. She knew the brunette could pass her, hell even fly right over her instead of wasting her time chasing her up the stairs but the chase was what made this whole situation even more exhilarating to both women.

Diana jogged close behind Martha, her heavy gold boots sending wave after wave of vibrations through the house. As they finally made it up the last step, Diana had decided that the chase would have to end now. Diana had been staring at the shapely ass of the women before her for too long, she wanted her and she wanted her now.

The human woman almost jumped out of her skin at the feel of cold armor pressing against the naked skin of her back, arms circling her tiny frame in the process.

"I have waited too long for this. I need you now." Diana says her already low raspy voice seeming to have dropped another octave as she whispers in Martha's ear.

Without another word the Princess spun her human around in her arms and swiftly picked her up off her feet. In response Martha locked her legs around Diana's waist, sending a shiver down her own spine when her hot center met the coolness of the armor.

It was like she Martha was a horny teenager all over again, grinding and humping the woman before her. She would have been dying of embarrassment if her body wasn't so Goddamn needy.

With very little effort or strain the Amazonian continued the short distance to Martha's bedroom, it wasn't hard to tell apart seeing as the bedroom was still left on. The woman in her arms was as light as a feather to Diana but she did find herself tripping over her own two feet when Martha lay a particularly hard bite on her earlobe.

It was probably best that Diana get the two of them to the bed as soon as possible.

Diana's strides doubled, crossing into the threshold of her lover and right to the large cal king bed.

Another hard bite and Diana can't stand it any longer, she unwrap the legs from her waist and tosses the woman back onto the bed with a slight bounce.

The sight before Diana stopped her heart for just a moment.

The human was absolutely stunning. Her gorgeous auburn hair spread upon the purple duvet, angelic like. The flushed ample chest, rising and falling quickly with every breath she took. Her delectably flat stomach which led down to her shaved center. Diana wanted- no needed Martha right now.

"This is not going to be a love making, you understand this Martha?" She says removing the straps from her shoulder and detaching a few latches at her side. The armored top falls to the ground with a small thud and Diana lets out a sigh of relief from the restraints from her ribs.

Her Chest as bare as her counterpart on the bed, her dark nipples are hard with anticipation just begging to be bit.

"Yes Ms. Prince."

Next to go is Diana's armored skirt combo with her boots ,and just like her chest plate it is off within seconds along with the black shorts she wears underneath. Now she stands before the bed completely naked, giving her lover a fantastic view.

Martha is absolutely enamored by the sight and can't stop herself from clenching her thighs closed, attempting to suppress the ache she feels between her legs.

Diana can see the results of her bareness dripping down the creamy trembling thigh, urging her on more.

"I'm going to fuck you tonight, no gentle kisses or loving touches. I'm going to devour you so if this is not what you want, tell me now.."

Silence.

Diana wraps her hands around both ankles of the flustered woman, pulling her roughly to hang her lower half over the edge of the bed. Martha does not fight back at the sudden move , instead allowing her body to be flipped over so that her stomach is now pressed tightly against the bed.

The hands on Martha urge her to get into position, bent over the bad and ass up for the Amazonian to memorize with her eyes. The cool air meeting the hot flesh of her pussy sends chills down Martha's back and a small moan escaped her lips.

The strong hands explore the span of Martha's back and ass, scratching and clenching at her skin. Martha is in torture for the hands explore everywhere but the place she needs it the most.

Our heroine leaves marks over the white skin of her newest lover, marking her territory. She had forgotten to remove the steel bands around her wrist but now that she has started she can not stop now.

She drops to her knees and immediately pushes her face into the dripping wet pussy of Martha Kent, entrapped in the sweet scent and it doesn't take long before she opens her mouth in order to get a taste of Martha's sweet honey.

The slightly salty taste pushes Diana into a frenzy and her tongue quickly begins to fuck Martha, bringing a scream from the recipient. The crazed tongue moves from Martha's engorged clit to her pink puckered asshole, an untouched spot for the woman.

Martha can't control her body at all from thrashing and trying to push her ass back into Diana's face. The super human strength of her lover has her lower half restrained to the bed. All Diana can do is let it all happen and clench onto the sheets. Moan after moan fall from her gasping mouth, her head foggy.

Diana gives her no break at all not even as her first orgasim hits Martha, sending her screaming for her God above. Diana is ever persistent, licking at the flow straight from it's source, not minding the quakes from the woman below her or the way she screams for her to take pause.

"D-Dian...Di-ana..pl-ease stop-p.."

Instead of doing what she is told, Diana in return brings her fingers up to replace her over greed tongue. She had warned the woman that this was how it was going to be and she had agreed afterall.

A second and even stronger orgasim sends Martha on the verge of passing out, as one finger makes it's way into her tight cunt. Diana's tongue returning to it's previous assault on Martha's clit.

"Mo-more!" Martha screams, though it is just barely heard seeing as her scream is muffled by the sheet stuffed into her mouth.

Diana moans sending shockwaves through Martha's core, the vibrations on her oversensitive clit have now turned painful but her body still wants more.

Soft fleshy walls close around Diana's three fingers, a tell all sign that another orgasim is Martha before pounding them back in with such strength it makes the entire bed ram hard into the wall it leans against.

The creaking of the wooden limbs of the bed increase with Diana's thrust until finally a release. Martha's back shoots up, stiff as a third orgasim shakes her world.

"OH GOD! F-Fuck!" Body completely worn out, Martha falls forward and crashes back down to the bed. Her body is sticky with sweat and the feeling of her sticky flesh touching is almost enough to make her get up and hop straight into her shower, if only her legs were working right now.

Finally Diana slows her pace, gently easing her fingers and tongue off of Martha. Although she said it wasn't going to be gentle, Diana couldn't help feeling a little bad for basically fucking Martha's brains out.

Diana carefully helps the auburn woman turn over onto her back and gently picks her up in order to get her entire body back up onto the bed, the Martha's head lying comfortably against the purple matching pillows.

Martha was absolutely exhausted and extremely thankful for Diana helping her move on up the bed.

Martha's eyes were still closed, trying to get her overheated mind to slow down enough before anything else. When her mind settled she opened them to find Diana leaning over her limp body, still completely bare.

Knees on either side of Martha's hips, Diana settled herself down onto her lover. Diana couldn't help grinding her own hot juices onto the heaving stomach finding her that she was closer to her own release than she had originally thought.

"I'm close Martha. Just a bit more and I will be joining you in ecstasy."

The pace is slow at first, exploring the different movement of her hips and the results of such movements. Hand would have been prefered but Diana would make do.

Finding a good angle, her hips pick up speed as her hands slowly make their up her torso to her awaiting chest.

Diana finds her nipples still hard with arousal and doesn't hesitate pinching and twisting the hard nubs between her fingers. Her breathing getting shallower and hips starting to lose their rhythm.

Martha's shaky hands quickly replace her own but with much more eagerness.

"Y-yes Martha..Har-harder..Fuck me!"

The brunette is losing control fast and it takes all her to keep her hips moving as firworks explode from within her. Back arching and a wild scream breaks through the thick air of sex and sweat.

Diana falls forward, her head coming to lay on the shoulder of her newest pet. Stretching her legs out she falls off to the side with one arm wrapped lazily around Martha's waist.

Both women lay in silence. Hot and sticky limbs intertwining, and bodies satisfied. For now.

Martha is the first one to break the silence.

"How long can you stay?"

"Not long.." Diana tightens her hold. Her eyes are squeezed shut in attempt to stop time for this one moment so she may stay here in Martha's arms.

"Where are you going now?"

"Back to Gotham with Bruce...there is where we will be setting up our temporary base of operations. I promised Bruce I'd be back at the airport in," Diana turns away from the embrace to look over at the alarm clock on a nearby night stand, " 3 hours from now."

"Well what will we do for the next 3 hours.."

A pinch to one of her nipples is all Diana needs to understand exactly what Martha had in mind and the Amazonian had no objections at all

 **THE END**


End file.
